More and more people are carrying external electrical devices on their person, such as portable music players, digital cameras and cellular telephones. Many of these devices are rechargeable through USB and periodically require electrical charging in order to provide their desired function. In quite a few instances, recharging of the external electrical device is not possible because of a lack of a power source. Various electrical power transfer technologies are known, such as direct coupling using wires or through the use of wireless power transfer.
Furthermore, electrically powered apparel is also becoming something of a phenomenon in the garment industry, where illumination, or other electrical devices, is disposed within garments. Unfortunately, these devices require electrical power and in some cases providing a battery pack with the garment is not advantageous because it potentially restricts the aesthetics of the garment or the weight of the garment. In addition, in some cases, the provision of a battery pack within the garment is not possible because when cleaning of the garment, the battery pack may get damaged.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an aesthetically appealing charge storage device that overcomes the aforementioned deficiencies.